Just When You Thought It Was Over
by Dawn of Joy
Summary: You thought it was over didn't you? Well its not. Now the fate of the world rests on the shoulder of two girls who have never even been to Britain. In fact they have lived their whole lives in Canada. Peaceful right? Then they go to London and their whole lives change. To make matters worse add in Hugo Weasley and Albus Potter and the ability to control the elements they fear most.
1. Prologue

**_Dawn: We don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Joy: Please read and review._**

**_Dawn: We are shutting up now._**

Prologue:

The Death Eaters cheered and pounded their fists on nearby tables.

Voldemort, who stood nearby, held a bundle of blankets up in the air with a malicious smirk. Bellatrix sat beside him, with a proud grin on her sweaty, gaunt face.

The bundle of blankets in Voldemort's pale fingers squirmed with a purpose of getting away. Voldemort looked at the bundle in distain, and handed it to a cooing Bellatrix.

Voldemort then smoothed out his rumpled black robes and held up a hand to silence the chaos of the crowd. The cheering died out quickly, in fear of what this man could do.

"This day marks the day of when the reign of fear will live forever."

The Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion. What was he talking about?

"For when my reign ends, IF it ends, this child will continue it, for he has more power in his pinky finger than any of you have in your entire soul. You could only dream of the things this child will accomplish in the near future. He will be the darkness when you close your eyes, and he will be the fear that you feel before you go to sleep. He will consume your thoughts and beings with pure, agonizing fear, if you do him wrong. He will be our darkness in the light, for hope always dies, but fear lasts forever. Because this child can not only control the earth below him, but the wind above him also. This child, MY child, will lead you, when I'm gone, into an era where fear has consumed the earth. Not that you will remember this of course."

Fear crept into the wide eyes of every Death Eater, as a deep powerful voice echoed through the ballroom.

"_Obliviate."_

_Spinner's End:_

Not all pureblood families liked fighting, whether it was for the Light side or the Dark side, and the Spero's were one of these families.

15 year old Carter Spero and 16 year old Malcolm Spero ran with they're steady girlfriends Lacy and Sadie to try to get out. They had no clue where, just out from here.

They knew something was going to happen and they had to leave. For the Dark Lord was targeting all the purebloods to either join him or die, and both of the brothers and their girlfriends where purebloods.

The boys would have loved their girlfriends even if they were muggle born. It would have been a lot safer if they were blood traitors and the dark lord would have just hated them instead of asking them to join the Death Eaters.

But once you're in love, the love always remains even if you don't want it to.

The four purebloods ran to the one person they knew could help, Professor Snape.

He was a spy for the light side and would know how to get them out. They ran up to his house and pounded at his door. He opened it with an irritated look on his face

"Yes?" The boys looked panicked "You have- you have to get us out of here!"

Professor Snape understood at once

"Run" he said simply "Run to Canada, there's a magic ward around it that will stop all your magic so you can't be traced, but be warned. The Canadian wards will slowly drain your magic. If you don't get out before 25 years, you will explode due to the lack of magic. However if you let your hormones rule you and for SOME reason one of the girls gets pregnant, the child will not show any accidental magic and will not have there powers drained. You can use this portkey that goes to British Columbia Canada, and there you can get jobs. I don't give everybody this chance. So don't mess up."

Professor Snape gave them the portkey and without a word they left.

As Professor Snape closed the door, the Spero brother's and their girlfriends landed on the outskirts of Vancouver British Columbia.

_Five years later: _

Severus Snape shook his head, letting his greasy hair fall in strands in front of his black eyes.

That was five years ago, and Snape hadn't heard a thing from the two brother's yet. He hoped this was a good sign.

Severus turned from his spot against his doorframe and looked out at the three identical cottages that stood next to his.

Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore sat on Black's front porch, while Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks were walking out of their cottage to join the two conversing men.

Severus had an inkling of an idea of what this conversation would be about, and he was looking forward to it.

Walking off his porch and down the steps, he sauntered over to the group of people who, in other circumstances, would be considered dead.

"Albus, Black, Lupin, Tonks." He greeted.

After hiding in the Scottish highlands with his two sworn enemies for three years, the three men had put aside their differences and started a clean slate. Severus wasn't going to have afternoon tea with the two best friends, but he wasn't going out of his way to hex the two either.

The four nodded at Snape, and opened up their circle for him. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak,

"As you may have heard, the wizarding war has been over for three years-" At this Black scoffed. Obviously they had heard. "And all five of us have been considered dead for roughly the past three to five years." Dumbledore nodded to Black at this and Black had a grim look on his face. "Now, all of the remaining faithful Death Eaters have been rounded up and put in Azkaban, killed, or have fled out of Great Britain, and this search has been lead by Harry Potter himself." At this, Black and Lupin caught their breath.

The two men had been worrying about the boy since they had 'died' and they both hoped he was fine. Severus had no doubt that the boy was fine. He was resilient and stubborn, traits that he had gotten from his mother, and, Snape thought reluctantly, his father.

Dumbledore went on, "Now that England has been extracted from any threats, I feel that it is time that we go back."

Silence met the group.

"What do you mean by… go back?" Tonks asked.

"You mean, go back to Harry?" Black asked at the same time, and Albus nodded and smiled. A smile grew on Black's face, and he jumped up and started cheering.

"And go back to Teddy?" Lupin asked. Snape winced.

He had forgotten that the two Lupin's had left behind their new born son.

Dumbledore nodded again, and Tonks and Lupin joined a cheering Black. Snape grimaced. He had nothing to go back to. No family. No friends. Black stopped cheering, and the smile on his face faded.

"Will Snape get to teach again?" This caused the other two to stop cheering, and they looked at Black incredulously. He never really cared about Severus, and this surprised everyone.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "He can have any teaching position he wants."

Severus looked at Black in gratitude, but Black just shrugged it off.

"What about you Professor?" Lupin asked.

"Ya, will you get the headmaster position back?" Tonks finished for Lupin.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Well it's not Hogwarts without you Dumbledore, so I'm sure the current headmaster will gladly step down for you." Black said. Severus found himself nodding along with Lupin and Tonks.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Well then, now that this is settled, let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Present day Vancouver:_

_Iris Johnson's pov:_

My name is Iris Johnson I was never a normal kid. I loved baking, reading, running, and school, but the thing that really set me apart was the fact I loved my parents. Even if they really where not my parents.

My real parents died in a flood when I was five, and from there the Johnson's adopted me. They were a nice couple that could not conceive any children and they treated me like their own daughter. In my mind they were my real parents because it was a lot easier than pretending I had none. I never let anyone know I was adopted, no one at my track club, no one in my neighborhood and certainly no one at school. It was a secret only my parents and I know, and we didn't bring it up often. It was something that we knew, but all liked to forget.

"Iris, Iris honey time to get up. Its time for school." My mom whispered and walked out of my room as I woke up, got changed and looked in the mirror. Every day I looked at the mirror and saw less and less flaws and more and more imperfect perfections. Not that I looked any different then I did a year ago, in fact I looked the same. My brown hair fell gently past my shoulders. My brownish green eyes sparkled with joy as I danced carelessly to the music in the background.

I was once described that I danced like the sea, since then I never danced in public for fear of remembrance of my real parents who died because of water.

I shook that thought off and went down stairs. "Thanks mom" I said as I took the breakfast my mom gave me and ate quickly and ran out the door to my bike to go to school

"Wait, Iris when you come home we have a surprise for you." My mom yelled at me, and I smiled back and rode off in a hurry because I was late.

When I finally got to school I rushed in, not really looking where I was going, and crashed right in to a girl. Now going to the same private school since preschool had its benefits, especially when P.A was such a high class school. You either got in at preschool or you didn't get in at all. Because of that fact I could say that the girl that ran into me was named Clio. I stood up quickly, said sorry, and ran off to my class, knowing I was late, but also not forgetting the pull I felt towards Clio.

No, not crush like, I don't swing that way, but more like I knew her. As I sat down in my class, the teacher said nothing so I thought more about how I knew Clio.

Clio had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was tanned and slender, and was the perfect height. She played soccer, and she danced, and she was honestly an amazing dancer. That's about all I knew about her though. Other than that, I had seen her around school, and she mostly hung out with the popular crowd.

They didn't act stuck up, like some of the wannabe's, they were just themselves, and everyone liked that about them. They were funny, athletic, and most of them didn't try but they got good grades anyway.

However if anyone wanted help on homework, essays, or anything else like that, they came to my friends and I. We are the good girls, the ones that would never do a prank like the popular kid's, the ones that would never do stuff like them, never be popular like them and never live life like them.

I had no idea how I used to know her so I dropped it and continued on with my day, which was more boring than yesterday because I knew everything the teachers taught. The day went by slowly but it finally ended. I jumped on my bike and rode off feeling a pair of eyes on me. I looked back, but I saw no one. I opened the doors to my house to see most of our stuff was packed up.

"Iris" my mom said happily "we won a trip to London"

**_Dawn: Please click on that beautiful button, because I love buttons! _**

**_Joy: We'll give you cookie dough! Unless...it magically disappears...down my throat! _**

**_Dawn: No! Please review or Joy will eat all of our precious cookie dough! _**


	3. Chapter 2

_Clio Fuergutz's pov:_

I watched Iris ride off with her brown hair flying behind her. I shook off the feeling that I somehow, in some way, knew her, and turned just in time to watch my three best friends walk out of the front doors.

"Hey Clio!" the three chorused, and they ran towards me. I smiled, pushed away the feeling, and smoothed my plaid uniform skirt.

"Hey guys" "What are you doing this weekend Clio?" My closest friend, Shane asked. "I have a soccer game. What about you guys?" "I have a basketball game, Erica has volleyball, and Shane has football." Ali replied.

I nodded and looked at my iPhone. I should go. "Guys, I have to go, my parents said they have exciting news for me." "Alright. See you on Monday Clio!" Erica said, and walked off with Shane and Ali behind her.

Turning around and walking away, I plugged my headphones into my phone and put my music on shuffle. Dancin in the Rain came on, and I smiled.

My mind started to wonder to what my parents had to tell me. Maybe they were going on another business trip. My dad was a very well known business man, and he often had to go on business trips. When he did, he usually took my mother, who was a real estate agent, leaving me with the cleaning lady.

I didn't mind, but I usually missed them a lot when they left. They knew that, and they tried their hardest to not go on so many, but it couldn't be helped. My dad could only decline so many at a time. Anyway, he couldn't take his adopted daughter along with him.

Ya, you heard me right. I'm adopted. Not like anyone knows of course. I don't like people knowing, because then they ask questions like "What happened to your real parents?" and "Were they killed? Are they druggies? Are they homeless? Is that why they can't take care of you?"

Honestly, people have no tact. And the pity! I hate pity, because I don't need it. To answer the questions, yes my parents are dead, they died in a fire. I was five when they died, and I barely remember them. But I'm fine with that, because that means less pain for me. I got put into an adoption center, and three months later, the Fuergutz's, a young couple that had miscarried three times, adopted me.

I grew up in their care, and they loved me like their own, despite the obvious difference between us. My mom was fair, with light blonde hair and blue eyes, while my dad had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes. They didn't care though, and said I was theirs. So no one knows, and I'm fine with that. I turned a corner and walked up the steps to my front porch. Turning off my music, I opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" "We're upstairs Honey!" My mom shouted back. Closing the door, I took a good look at the foyer, and what I saw didn't surprise me. A couple of big suitcases sat by the wall, and I recognized them as my mom's and dad's. I was right.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and dumped my bag on a chair. I opened our fridge and a grabbed an apple, and I was about to take a bite when my parents came into the room. "Hey sweetheart" My dad said and he walked over and kissed my forehead. Mom did the same thing, and I took my apple out of my mouth,

"Where are you going now?" I had hoped to make them guilty for leaving me, because they always were, but to my surprise, they grinned at each other. It must be a good trip.

"We're going to London sweetheart, and you're coming along" My mom replied. Wait, what? "I'm going with you?" I asked. They smiled and nodded. A huge grin threatened to rip my face in two, but I didn't care.

I leapt up and tackled them both. "Oh thank you, thank you!" They laughed. "You have to be ready in an hour, or you might not be able to come." My dad teased, and I bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room, all the while practicing my British accent.

**_Dawn: I thought we did a disclaimer_.**

**_Joy: Oh well we don't own Harry Potter and co. _**

**_Dawn: Although Ginny owns Harry._**

**_Joy: Oh Oh can I own Sirius? _**

**_Dawn: You could try but i don't think so._**

**_Joy: Fine read and review please!_**

**_Dawn: or you could read then push the botton below and wright what you think_**

**_Joy: Same thing_**

**_Dawn: i love buttons! cookies for everyone. (::) (::)_**

**_Joy: I thought they where my cookies._**

**_Dawn: I will make more later._**

**_Joy: Ok!_**

**_Dawn: Push the button!_**


End file.
